


Bad Ass

by puppyjaem



Series: Renmin highschool skater au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaemin is a bad boy, Jeno Deserves Better, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Renjun is whipped, Slow Build, Slow To Update, renjun is a soft boy, skater au, so does renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyjaem/pseuds/puppyjaem
Summary: Renjun loved art and watching "bad boys" do their thing.Jaemin loved doing those things.Poor Renjun is whipped and he doesn't even know it.⚔❇⚔❇⚔Renmin highschool/skater AU⚠ slow updates ⚠Chenle + Jisung: Sophomore00: JuniorsMark: Graduated





	1. intro

☄⚜☄

Renjun moved to Korea half way thru middle school and lived out his social life peacefully. Not really making friends and just keeping to himself and drawing. It wasn't until highschool where it all changed. Renjun started making friends and getting close with people. The first person he befriended was Donghyuck.

Donghyuck was dorky and honestly a mess and Renjun loved him, platonically, and trusted him a lot. He enjoyed having his company and entertainment for when he was bored. He also met Chenle and Jisung through Donghyuck.

Chenle and Jisung had been dating since the beginning of freshman year and are amazing to hang around they were cute and funny. Jisung also enjoyed art a lot which was a plus. Renjun was super into art and took advance art classes to learn more then he already knows. Renjun was also super excited to learn that Chenle was Chinese as well. That was when they got super close being able to talk to him in his mother tongue. He just felt like he had a deeper connection with him.

Then there was Mark, Donghyuck's boyfriend. He was kind of the odd one out. He'd hang around every now and then but since he was graduated he didn't chill with them as much. Although, Renjun loved to watch him and his friends skate. Donghyuck dragged him there once to watch Mark and this is when someone else caught his eye.

Renjun didn't know his name yet but he was gorgeous. He was tall and fit, more then likely from all the skating he did. His hair was nice color of reddish brown and hand some of the most wavy hair Renjun laid eyes on.

Freshman year Renjun took interest in to watching "bad boys" that was when he met Donghyuck. He found him watching them (read: Mark) and Renjun decided to join him. They started talking about how nice it was to watch them. It wasn't until recent when he started to notice that boy more.

It was the beginning of Junior year and he wasn't exactly excited or sad. He was happy about being able to hang out with Donghyuck, Chenle and Jisung daily but he also couldn't watch TV all day. He didn't live far from the school so that meant back to waking up early so he had enough time to walk there. He missed when he could stay curled up in his blankets and draw.

Renjun grabs a poptart and his backpack before he walks his way to school. He eats his breakfast as he walks and a slow pace. He was going to take his time. There was no sense in rushing, he left extra early so no matter how fast he walked he'd get there on time. The only reason Renjun left early was so he could step by the skate park. He assumed the boy could be there, if not Donghyuck's boyfriend would be and he Could say hi. He walks past it and sees the boy.

Renjun's heartbeat speeds up as he watches him do simple tricks before taking a seat. He walks over there and smiles to himself. Renjun just absolutely loved his looks. He just looked so calm and smug at the same time and that made Renjun feel so many different things all at once. All he wanted to learn his name. He knew he could never ask, he was to scared. There was no way he'd ever talk to him.

Renjun continues to make his way to school, not wanting to seem weird by staring at someone at such early hours in the morning.

 

657 words


	2. 2

⚜☄⚜

Renjun hears the bell and quickly makes his way outside to his usual spot. He was the first one there, followed by Chenle and Jisung then eventually Donghyuck. They sit quietly for a little bit, enjoying their food before Donghyuck speaks up.

"Mark learned a new trick." He says, some food still in his mouth. Renjun found him disgusting sometimes, "Renjun you should come and check it out. I'm sure you'd enjoy it."

Renjun nods, "Probably, I was planning going to the park after school anyways."

It goes back to being quiet as they finish up eating. It was Tuesday so it was Jisung's day to deal with all the trash. He gathers it all up and they stand up to walk around as he throws it away. Jisung comes jogging back and jumps a bit on Chenle.

"There's a new kid! His names Jaemin. He's a junior," he says poking Renjun's arm teasingly, "He's in my dance class and super good at it."

Renjun zones out once Jisung got in a teasing mode. Ever since he came out as bisexual, the 3 of his friends have been trying to set him up with any boy that breathes differently. He knew Jaemin would probably make his way up on said list.

Chenle nods, "He's pretty cute too. He seems chill."

"Yeah," Donghyuck nods in agreement, "he skates with Mark every now and then. Or I maybe thinking about his boyfriend. Whoever it is he skates with Mark so automatically he's cool."

"Aw, so we can't get him with Renjun then can we." Jisung said frowning, getting Renjun's attention when he called his name.

"Who said I even wanted to be with him?" Renjun replies defensively.

"He seems just your type, you'd love him." Chenle tells him, joining in on the teasing.

Renjun rolls his eyes as the bell rings, "Get to class you losers." He tells them before running off to English.

☄⚜☄

English was probably his 2nd favorite class. It was challenging for him, luckily he had been learning it for a while. Sometimes he felt more fluent in English then Korean. Knowing 3 languages made he feel smarter compared to his friends. He absolutely loved them but sometimes they could be complete dumbasses.

It sits near the front and doodles on his binder as the teacher reviews figures of speech, something got down last year. English was very confusing for Renjun sometimes but he loved to learn about it and enjoyed being in that class. Today he wanted to end though. He had art right after and wanted to hurry up and get there. He wanted to get his school notebook and see how he's improved over the summer.

The bell rings and the Chinese boy quickly jumps up, gathering his bags and belongings before quickly darting off to the art room. He was the first one there which wasn't too surprising. After being told he can sit wherever he sits at his old table, placing his things down. Renjun darts to the notebook drawer and grabs his old one out, flipping through the pages. He was still proud of the few Moomin drawings in there, but over all he was happy that his improved.

He keeps flipping thru the pages and doesn't even notice the people coming into the room before feeling the teacher tap his shoulder.

He looks up and her and bows a bit, "Yes?" He ask in a soft tone.

"There's a new student and I think you could be great help at showing him the class." She tells him before pointing at the boy in front of Renjun.

"Okay! I'll be glad to help." He says before she walks away. He turns his attention to to the boy.

Renjun gulps and panics a bit when he gets a good look of his face. It was him.

"Hi, I'm Na Jaemin. I heard you can help me out." He tells Renjun.

Renjun hearing his voice makes his heart melt, it sounded absolutely beautiful, "Y-yeah, I'm Huang Renjun."

Jaemin smiles, "It sounds Chinese. You from there?"

"Yeah, I moved here about 4 years ago." Renjun says quietly after the late bell rings.

Jaemin smiles at Renjun and he almost died right there. He couldn't believe that just this morning he was gawking over him and being sad that he'd never talk to him to now having to show him around. Now that he's heard his voice and talked to him. Jaemin is a hundred times more attractive to Renjun. His voice was calm and soothing, yet kind of loud at the same time. His smile was so warm Renjun assumed thats the reason for global warming. His smile was just so inviting as well, he could talk with him for hours just to hear his voice and see that smile.

Once the class got going on their own Jaemin turned around to face Renjun again.

"How is China?" He asked, following Renjun around as he gathered up art supplies.

Renjun shrugged, "It's not that different from here honestly. I do miss a lot of my friends and family from there."

Jaemin nodded and watches where Renjun places and grabs things from before responding once they make it back to their seats.

"China seems pretty cool!" Jaemin replies before pulling a new notebook from his bag, "You enjoy art?" He asked.

Renjun nods and grabs his own notebook. Jaemin seems like a very talkative person. Renjun didn't mind that but it felt awkward. He wasn't used to talking about himself this much, especially to someone he had the hugest crush on for a pretty long time. Jaemin seems to get the message and starts to just doodle. Renjun felt a little sad that he was to scared to have a normal conversation with him. Renjun was worried he hurt his feelings a bit. He just shakes his head a bit and curses under his breath as he starts to draw polar bear on a blank sheet of paper.

The bell was about to ring, meaning it was clean up time. Renjun gathers up all the supplies that Jaemin and him used and quickly put them away as Jaemin gathered up his stuff.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow Renjun." He tells him, Renjun smiles and waves at him.

⚜☄⚜

The final be rings and he quickly walks to his locker where Donghyuck stands waiting for him.

"You're coming out to the park again yeah?" He asked, getting a small head shake from Renjun

"I'm heading home first and changing and fixing part of my glasses. One of the screws is loose and it's pissing me off." Renjun explains to Donghyuck before he nods and quickly runs off to catch up with some boy he couldnt see due to the crowd of students leaving.

Renjun grabs his backpack and slings it into his locker. He didn't have any homework so there was really no point in bring it home. He walks his usual path home and waves a bit towards Donghyuck as he walks past the park. It seemed a bit more crowded today. It was more then likely because school just started back up and they were hanging out with friends they didn't see over the summer.

☄⚜☄

Renjun gently pushes Donghyuck and laughs when he almost falls off the top of the ramp.

"Renjun~" He whines, "Why are you so violent."

Renjun rolls his eyes, "You started it by dead legging me!"

Donghyuck cries out jokingly in pain before Mark joins them at the ramp.

"Who's being up my boyfriend. Am gonna have to beat someone up." He jokes a long with them.

"Yeah," Renjun scoffs, "like you could anyone up."

Mark pouts, "at least I look tough." He tells him looking up and down Renjun who was wearing his yellow hoodie.

"Just because I like to feel small doesn't mean I can't beat your ass." He threatens.

Both of them laugh before Donghyuck speaks up, "Feel small, you are small."

Renjun rolls his eyes, "oh shut up loser." He tells him, smacking his arm playfully once again. Mark chuckles and skates down to his other friends.

Renjun zones out and starts staring at Jaemin. He still feels bad for not holding a good conversation with him in art class. What new kid would want to sit in an hour of silence when he could have made a friend. Renjun cursed himself before shaking his head. Donghyuck notices this and taps him.

"You okay? You're doing that one thing you do." He asked.

Renjun just nodded, not taking his eyes off Jaemin. Donghyuck doesn't really notice his staring, luckily, and goes back to watching his own man.

Renjun just watches Jaemin and his friend peacefully. They seemed to be super good at skating and probably did it a lot it appears.

It was getting dark and all that was left at the park was Mark, Jaemin and their friends. Donghyuck drags him off the ramp to go over to their circle and sit with them. Even within a 5 feet radius he still couldn't keep his eyes off Jaemin. Neither could the black haired boy next to him. Renjun greets everyone and learns the boy's name next to Jaemin was Jeno, they were dating.

Hearing that made Renjun sad, very sad. He wanted to go home. He told the group that and quickly got up, jogging out of the park. Once he got out he cried a bit. He surprised himself. He never would have expected to get this worked up over a boy who he just barely learned his name.

Poor Huang Renjun was whipped and he didn't even realize it.

1631 words


	3. 3

Renjun lays in his bed, wrapped up in his blankets just like during the summer. Crying over a boy made Renjun feel pathetic. Jaemin just talked to him today, he had a life before coming to his school. It wasn't to surprising he was with Jeno either. Jeno seemed like his type and was pretty attractive. Renjun hears his phone buzz on his bedside table and that was enough to jerk him out from his sad, moping mindset. It was a face time call from Chenle.

Renjun smiles and answers it, putting his glasses on before he hears yelling come from the phone. Jisung was there with him and it appears they're playing video games.

"Hey guys, can you quiet down I don't wanna go deaf at the ripe age of highschool loser." Renjun jokes, to only make the level of sound worse by making Chenle laugh.

Jisung takes the phone from Chenle and tosses, what probably was, the controller on his lap.

"Renjunie - hyung~ play videos games with us." Jisung pouts before earning an angry punch from Chenle, it was safe for Renjun to say it probably died.

Renjun shakes his head, "I don't want to right now. Mom's not home and I'm about to cook dinner. You're welcome to come over and join me. I know Mark and Donghyuck will.

"They always come over when you're mom's not home." Jisung states, "I'll stop by before I head home I won't be able to stay long though."

The two of them hand off the phone and controller before Chenle gives his answer. "I have to stay home and help cook once Jisung leave so I can't. Sorry Renjun - ge."

"Yeah, it's fine. Later this week we should plan a dinner sometime this week at my house. Chenle and I can cook!" Renjun explains to them as he starts heading out to the kitchen, "here, I'm gonna go now so I can get cooking."

"Bye Renjun~" they both say in unison before Renjun can hang up.

⚜☄⚜

He makes some ramen for everyone before hearing them knock on the door and their voices. He opens and spots Jaemin first before Mark or Donghyuck.

"I hope you don't mind, I brought Jaemin along. His parents aren't home so he's locked out." Mark explains as they walk in.

"Uh, yeah," Renjun says nervously, "I'm sorry if I didn't make enough."

Jaemin smiles at him and he's feeling those feels that he felt in art again.

"It's fine Renjun, I'll take whatever you made." He says sweetly.

Renjun smiles and him a nods. He wondered How did he die and go to heaven. Jaemin was to good for this world. He shake his head, remembering about Jeno as he takes the pot to the table where they sit. He goes back and grabs them some bowls and utensils, handing them out to everyone. Mark and Donghyuck sit next to each other leaving Renjun next to Jaemin. He takes a deep breath and smiles as he sits next to him, allowing everyone to get food before he gets his own. This is when the usual small talk begins.

Renjun is the first to speak up, asking, "Where's Jeno?"

"Family issues," Jaemin says shrugging, "He had to leave the park earlier then usual."

Renjun nods and goes back to eating, listening to Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuck's conversation. He doesn't bother talking, he just didn't have much to say. He eventually gets bored of their conversation and zones out thinking about art and his time with Jaemin before feeling a hand on his knee. He looks up from his bowl and looks to Jaemin. He doesn't look at him but he had a small smile on his face. Renjun just got shy and quickly looked back at his food.

Why, of all the people, was Jaemin touching his leg. It's not like it had any meaning behind it. Jaemin was with Jeno. It had to be just a friendly gesture. No matter what it was it made Renjun's heart go wild. Jaemin's hands where warm and big, he wanted to hold them. He wanted Jaemin to hold him. He sighs and stands up with his bowl causing Jaemin's hand fall from his knee.

Renjun its back down next Jaemin and smiles softly. "How long are you guys going to stay?"

Mark and Donghyuck shrug, "I'm staying over at Mark's tonight so we may leave soon."

"Yeah, I can stay as long as you'd like me too. I'm locked out right now so if I can't get in I'll probably crash at Jeno's" Jaemin explained to Renjun.

Renjun nods and stands back up again to collect everyone's bowls. He places then in the sink as everyone migrates into the living room. He follows along and sits down on the floor in front of Jaemin.

"Hey, Renjun, how was art today?" Donghyuck asked, curiously. Jaemin decided to answer for him.

"He has it with me! He isn't too talkative." Jaemin teases, poking the back of Renjun's head.

"Really? He never seems to shut up when he's with me" Donghyuck replies.

"Seriously, he said a few things then went quiet. It was sad," Jaemin smirks, "you have a cute voice Renjunie~"

Renjun stands up blushing, "I'm not going to deal with this kind of bullying in my house." He joked.

Jaemin gently pushes him over towards Mark and Mark pulls him down allowing Donghyuck to tickle him. Renjun squirms before falling to the floor and crossing his arms over his body to protect him.

"Weren't you two going home or something?" Renjun ask, looking up at Donghyuck and Mark. Mark nods and steps over Renjun.

"Yeah," He says sadly, pulling Donghyuck up off the couch, "we should get going"

Donghyuck frowns and follows Mark out the door, "We'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Renjun waves as they walk out the door. He sighs and sits up on the couch before Jaemin moves over to sit next to him. Renjun lays his head on Jaemin, not putting his weight on his shoulder completely.

"Hey, I'm sorry for killing our conversation in art today." He says softly.

Jaemin smiles, "it's okay."

"So tell me about Jeno."

"God, Lee Jeno," Jaemin says, smiling widely, "He's a mess. I've been with him for a while. I meet him one day when he was skipping school. I was taking a break from online classes, chilling at the park and I guess Jeno had the same idea. We spent a few hours getting to know each other and he was pretty cool. We ended up dating. That was all the way back in freshman year. I feel old."

"That's sweet." Renjun says, slightly sad, but actually happy for him.

"Yeah, but now I've met you and you may take Jeno's old best friend place." Jaemin jokes, confusing Renjun.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Jeno has a place as my boyfriend and best friend. But you may become my best friend you seem super awesome Renjun."

Renjun's heart melts into mush hearing that.


	4. ⚜☄ ⁴ ☄⚜

Renjun was still all shy and smiley even after Jaemin left. He kept replaying the night through his mind before even getting close to sleepy. He was able to learn so much about him in the span of 4 hours. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so he could talk to Jaemin more. Renjun felt more justified for having a crush on Jaemin, now that he knew a lot about his personality and everything wasnt based off looks. he closes his eyes, his night with Jaemin still on his mind as he finally drifts off to sleep. renjun wakes up late the next day, quickly getting dressed and running to school, hoping he could get there before the first bell rings. he doesnt. he walks in the door as the second bell rings, he sighs and walks to first hour. he takes his seat and gets a dirty look from his teacher. He just ignores it as he starts to do bell work.

it was lunch and renjun was worn out, he just wanted to go home. it goes to his usual spot and sees 3 more people there. he sits down next to chenle and haechan and looks at the new faces. it was Jaemin, Mark and jeno, nice.

renjun leans over on chenle's shoulder, and closes his eyes, "why are they here?"

"Mark's idea, he wanted to hang and I guess Jeno and Jaemin came along" he explains before Renjun nods and moves off of Chenle, scooting closer to Jaemin while he's at it.

Mark chuckles and looks at Renjun, making direct eye contact, Renjun knew this probably wasn't going to end well.

"So Renjun, how was your date last night" Mark says mischievously, making Donghyuck start laughing quietly.

Renjun sighs and rolls his eyes, "It was a date you losers and yeah it was fun."

"yeah!" Jaemin says smiling, "It was pretty fun, I actually got to know more about him."

Renjun looks over at Jeno, hoping he would hate him. He did hang out with his boyfriend for a while last night instead of him hanging out with Jeno. Jeno didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed happy that Jaemin was out making friends.

"I'm glad you guys had fun." Jeno tells Jaemin, grabbing some of his food. Donghyuck nods in agreement before Renjun speaks up.

"Mark, why'd you visit today?" He ask sweetly, but jokingly anger was in his voice.

"Well," he says, smirking, "Renjun, am i not allowed to hang around my lovely boyfriend" 

"not when youre doing it to annoy me." Renjun replies, tilting his head some and glaring. 

Mark just shakes his head and laughs, "shut up, I just wanna hang out with you guys."

renjun shrugs and smiles over at Jaemin. he was sitting next to jeno, leaning on his shoulder, renjun wish he could be jeno. jeno got to cuddle jaemin everyday, it wasnt fair. renjun knew a lotabout jaemin but still didnt know how to start a conversation with him. he just let everyone talk around him as he zooned out, thinking about Jaemin. 

He barely talked thru lunch, only mumble a few 'yeahs' to seem to be apart of the conversation. One the bell rang he quickly stood up, grabbing his belongings. 

"bye guys, bye jaemin, i'll see you in art?" renjun ask, getting a nod from him. he was stilling leaning on jeno, renjun was jealous but he actually like jeno. he really hoped his feelings for jaemin made a grudge between them. he walks off to his next class, sighing as he thinks to himself. 

english went by agonizingly slow, he was just doodling along the side of his paper. he was unable to sit still, he blames sitting still at lunch, or, more likely, his lack of sleep from the night before. Jaemin really was gonna ruin him. 

 

55 minutes of renjun's doodling and fidgeting the bell finally rings. he quickly gets up, being the first one to get out the door. he makes it to art class, grabbing his stuff before waiting for jaemin to come into the class. he doesnt walk until a few seconds after the bell rings. renjun watches him sneak into his chair, mentally hoping he isnt marked late. renjun smiles and gently taps his back. 

"someone is late" he teases. jaemin rolls his eyes and smacks his arm

"shut up you cutie" jaemin says before having a look of instant regret. renjun feels honoured but a little hurt, he knew he probably didnt mean to say the last part and renjun understood that. 

renjun just smiles it off, looking up at the teacher. she calls roll before allowing the class to work on their assignment. he taps jaemin on his back again, making him turn around to talk to him. 

"hey, dont tell jeno i called you cute. he gets jealous easily." jaemin tells him, "but i couldnt lie to you." 

renjun rolls his eyes, "quit trying to be smooth, its weird." 

jaemin laughs, "cmon, you like it." 

"if that helps you sleep at night." he jokes when in reality he loved it. he loved when jaemin gave him any compliments, it made his heart beat so fast. he just couldnt tell anyone that or he'd die.


End file.
